1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to stationary bicycle seat and handlebar positioning. The present invention relates to the height and position adjustment of stationary exercise bicycle seats and handlebars for both upright and recumbent stationary bicycles. The present invention allows the seat and handlebar height to be raised and lowered, or moved forward and back for recumbent bicycles, while the bicyclist is riding the bicycle. The present invention also allows the handlebar height and angle for stationary bicycles to be adjusted while the bicyclist is riding the bicycle.
2. Description of Prior Art
For decades bicycling has been very popular for exercise, rehabilitation for injuries and as a sport. There are indoor stationary bicycles in use world-wide for exercise and rehabilitation, with the two main categories of stationary exercise bicycles being upright and recumbent. The bicycle seat is normally supported on a bicycle frame and telescoping seat-post that adjusts to preset heights and secured by well-known methods by those familiar with bicycling, including pins, bolts and other mechanisms. The bicycle handlebars are normally supported on a bicycle frame and positioned to a preset height and secured by well-known methods by those familiar with bicycling, including pins, bolts and other mechanisms. The angle of the handlebars is in a fixed position.
The ability to adjust the height or position of the stationary bicycle seat is a very important aspect for correct leg extension and position to optimize the workout. If the seat height is incorrect or needs adjustment, current art requires the user to stop peddling, dismount the bicycle and adjust the seat height to a predetermined seat position only. This seat position may or may not be correct for each individual bicyclist. For a recumbent bicycle the same is predetermined when the bicyclist desires to move the seat forward or back. Currently the height of a stationary bicycle seat is adjustable to preset positions that limit the seat height positions, which may not be beneficial or optimal for all users. Because no two people are built the same, stationary bicycle users need the ability to adjust the seat height specifically to fit their body-type. For all persons and more importantly for those who require different seat heights or positions to use different leg muscles for rehabilitation of leg muscles, improvements are desired. Currently, when a new seat height is needed, an individual must stop riding, dismount, change the seat height to a predetermined height, remount the bicycle and resume training. With the numerous steps involved, having to stop the training and the limitations current art maintains, improvements are desired.
The ability to adjust the height or position of the stationary bicycle handlebar post is important for correct posture and to optimize the workout. Currently for a recumbent bicycle with the seat forward or back, as shown in FIG. 1A, the handlebars are in a permanently fixed position and usually in an awkward position, even preventing the bicyclist from peddling without hitting their knees on the handlebars. FIG. 1B illustrates the awkward unnatural arm extension when the recumbent seat is moved back. Currently the height position of an upright stationary bicycle handlebar is permanently fixed in a preset position, which means that there is only one ergonomically correct position, which corresponds to only one seat position. Because no two persons' bodies are built the same and individual's heights vary, stationary bicycle users require different handlebar heights just as they require different seat heights to optimize and comfortably workout. For all persons and more importantly for those who require different handlebar heights or positions, improvements are desired.